Site Update April 20th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post on April 20th 2012. News *'More Updates to the New Thumbnails Preview' Several weeks ago, deviantART released a sneak peek of deviantART's new thumbnails. They been making changes based on community responses, and today they implemented a few more. In this updated version, the font, spacing, and colors of the text under the thumbs have been adjusted. Also, several members had concerns about the "frames" that were put around thumbs that were either extra tall, extra wide, or small images (such as emoticons and avatars). We've adjusted the visual display of these frames to make them less distracting. *'Update for Fair Exposure and Popular Browse' Since the release of Fair Exposure, deviantART's algorithm for Popular browse results, DeviantART noticed a concerted, dedicated effort made by deviants, or groups of deviants, to specifically beat (or "game") the system. This has, rightfully so, resulted in complaints from deviants who submit to deviantART in a fair and honest manner. In an article published earlier this week, we've addressed some of the community concerns, clarified our intentions of Fair Exposure, and explained how we are enhancing it. Bug Fixes 'General' *The Journal header in "extras" of the Journal submission was not retaining the data when posted. *Film deviation pages had a non-functional share menu item. *The Critiques profile page widget was not available to everybody. *Various long standing and complex issues and edge cases with browsing between deviations using the "next" and "previous" buttons. *A very rare condition was fixed where it was possible to submit an application for a group using the same name as another group. *File type restrictions for some types in the customization gallery were incorrect. *Spacing issues on deviation pages were fixed. *Photoshop file deviations were not displaying the correct preview image. *Some Opera-specific code was not run due to changes in browser detection for newest version of Opera. *Birthday menus in Message Center would not close. Sta.sh *In Sta.sh, you can navigate through items using the left and right keyboard keys and then press "enter" to view the stack or item. You can now press "esc" key to exit it. *When viewing one's own public shared stack, the hovercards weren't read-only as they should have been. *Superbrowse key navigation stopped working when viewing someone else's stack through their private URL. *Public view of a stack didn't display the owner's avatar. *Fixed some issues with Command/Ctrl/Shift-clicking. *Public item links didn't have a correct page title. *When switching between Sta.sh and Writer, the wrong background would flash for a brief moment. *When narrowing the browser to display a single column of items, hovering an item would cause the item below to disappear. *Newly merged stacks using the file menu didn't remain selected. *On a narrow browser window, the avatar would get cut off. *Clicking into a stack and exiting quickly would sometimes cause the stack items to appear on the root page. *Hovercards were sometimes staying on the screen once you've opened an item using the "enter" keyboard shortcut. *Option menus could overlap each other. *The literature thumb shown on the new editor could be dragged to the collect bar. *The share buttons were missing when looking at your own deviations. Sta.sh Writer *Deviations, GIFs and PNGs were missing the preview button. *Visiting the Sta.sh sidebar section would break clicking on thumbs in all other sidebar sections thereafter. *Beta testers should no longer have issues with skins overlapping the toolbar. *Clicking links inside your skins (e.g. the username in the default) will no longer follow those links. *Fixed issues where the toolbar buttons did not display properly when moving through the document using the arrow keys. *Link titles in IE8 were broken. See also *Original journal entry Category:Updates 2012